Circuit equalizers may be used in various forms including as compensation for signal losses and/or degradation over conductors on printed circuit assemblies among other applications. Such devices operate by passively adjusting the impedance characteristic of the signal pathway and have applicability in a broad range of applications including optical transceiver modules, broadband receivers, Transmit Optical Sub-Assemblies (TOSA), Receive Optical Sub-Assemblies (ROSA), and various other high frequency devices.
Known surface mountable RC equalizer circuits have addressed issues including resonant frequency and useful frequency range but have not provided a device that meets current desirable operational requirements. It would be advantageous, therefore, if a device could be provided that provided both increased resonance frequency and useful frequency range.